


The Fall Guy

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Fall Guy

  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

_THUD._

"How many _is_ that, so far?" Daniel asks, leaning forward to peer at the monitor.

Teal'c glances over. "It has been the seventh time." On the screen, they see another candidate rapidly approaching. "And it is about to be the eighth."

_THUD_.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Oh, hey; we're up."

They move from the control room as Sam eases in. "Hey, guys. How many?"

"Eight and counting. I'd say 'poor guy' but…"

"Yeah, I know wh-" _THUD_ "That makes nine."

Sam sits back to enjoy the show, wondering just how long it's going to take until the man they've been watching has had enough. She's put money on the odds that the fourteenth time is when he'll snap.

_THUD_.

Maybe she should send Daniel in there.

_THUD_.

She could really use those fifty bucks.

_THUD_.

"Come _on_," she urges the monitor.

_THUD_.

Just one more… just _one…!_

_THUD._

On the screen, Aris Boch climbs to his feet with bloody murder in his eyes and wrenches a metal plate from the wall. When the next would-be member of the SGC bursts in the door and fires a zat'nik'tel at him, the deflected beam bounces back to the source.

** _THUD._ **

Sam loves winning.

  
  
  
---|---


End file.
